


The Paths

by DarkPhoenixAce



Series: Warrior Cats OC Story Series 1: Twisted Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullies, Cats, Character Death, Kit-to-Paw, Multi, Original Character(s), Prophecies, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats OC Story Series 1: Twisted Stars, WindClan (Warriors), battles, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixAce/pseuds/DarkPhoenixAce
Summary: The story is about a cat, or should I say, two unusual cats, one having wings and the other with magical witchery powers. The two of them must fulfill two prophecy's that are not theirs but the other way around, and to figure out which path they should choose. Prophecy's: The one that protects will win in the end, and One will be evil, but a hero in the end.





	1. Allegiance ThunderClan

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a SLOW UPDATE! It's because of school, homework, laziness.

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

LEADER: GREENSTAR—green tabby tom with dark green  
all over his tail and lime green eyes

DEPUTY: LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

MEDICINE CATS: JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

ALDERHEART—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS:(toms and she-cats without kits)

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

POPPYFROST—pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-  
shaped white patches

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat

SPARKPELT—orange tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom

SNOWBUSH—white, fluffy tom

AMBERMOON—pale ginger she-cat  
APPRENTICE, ICEPAW

DEWNOSE—gray-and-white tom  
APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

STORMCLOUD—(formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

FERNSONG—yellow tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, FIREPAW

SORRELSTRIPE—dark brown she-cat

HONEYSCENT—white she-cat with yellow splotches and green eyes

LEAFSHINE—tortoiseshell she-cat  
APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW

LARKVOICE—black tom

YELLOWSUN—yellow tom with sun color eyes

LILYHEART—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and  
blue eyes

APPRENTICE:

FIREPAW—firestar look alike but with yellow paws and tail tip

MOSSPAW—mosskit look alike but with greenish yellow eyes and  
yellow tabby strips, still with pale gray-and-white slouches

HAZELPAW—light violet she-cat with dark violet spots and sky blue eyes

SUNPAW—green long haired tom with dark green and sun like yellow eyes

MOONPAW—midnight purple she-cat with red flame like markings all  
around her, beautiful sky blue eyes and has a pair of wings

ICEPAW—white she-cat with blue, orange, and red flame like markings  
with violet eyes and one gold tooth, a broken ear tip and a scar on the left eye

QUEENS:(she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

TWIGFUR—gray she-cat with green eyes and a sliced ear tip

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Bumblestripe kit's, Graykit, Lightkit, and Stripekit)

VIOLETPELT—dark gray she-cat with violet spots and yellow eyes

HOLLYTUFT—black she-cat(mother to Larkvoice kit's, Blackkit, Bluekit, and Ravenkit)

ELDERS:(former warriors and queens, now retired)

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horse place


	2. Allegiance ShadowClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'll be writing this where Tigerheart's Shadow, Shattered Sky and beyond doesn't exist.

**SHADOWCLAN:**

LEADER: ROWANSTAR—ginger tom

DEPUTY: TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

PUDDLESHINE—brown tom with white splotches

WARRIORS:

SPIKEFUR—dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat  
APPRENTICE, FIERCEPAW

BERRYHEART—black-and-white she-cat

CLOVERFOOT—gray tabby she-cat

RIPPLETAIL—white tom

SPARROWTAIL—large tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, WOLFPAW

MISTCLOUD—spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat  
APPRENTICE, WINTEREPAW

NEEDLETAIL—short-furred, glossy, sleek, silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur.  
She has a long body, a thick tail, and bold green eyes.

SLEEKWHISKER—sleek, yellow she-cat

STRIKESTONE—tabby tom

YARROWLEAF—ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

JUNIPERCLAW—small, sleek, lithe, muscular black tom

PINENOSE—black she-cat

GRASSHEART—pale brown tabby she-cat

STONEWING—white tom

WHORLSTEP—gray and white tom with yellow eyes

FLOWERBLOSSOM—silver she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

SNAKEBITE—honey-colored tabby she-cat with orangery-yellow eyes

SLATEFEATHER—sleek, gray tom

BIRCHFOOT—beige tom

APPRENTICE:

FIERCEPAW—brown tabby tom with violet eyes and a white under belly

WOLFPAW—gray she-cat that has wolf like features and amber eyes

QUEENS:

LIONPELT—yellow she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Juniperclaw's kit's)

CLOVERFOOT—gray tabby she-cat (mother to Tigerheart's kit's)

VIOLETHEART—black-and-white she-cat (expecting Slatefeather's kit's)

ELDERS:

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is  
Torn

SNOWBIRD—sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat  
with green eyes


	3. Allegiance WindClan

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER: ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT: KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom with white splotches  
like kestrel feathers

SMOKESKY—gray she-cat

WARRIORS:

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

GRASSWHISKER—grassy green tabby tom with dark green stripes

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

FERNSPEED—gray tabby she-cat

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

LARKBIRD—pale brown tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, BRINDLEPAW

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SLIGHTFOOT—black tom with white flash on his chest

OATCLAW—pale brown tabby tom

HOOTWHISKER—dark gray tom

BRINDLEPELT—mottled brown she-cat

APPRENTICE:

STONEPAW—gray tom with white ear and tail tip

TINYPAW—small gray she-cat with black makings

SONGPAW—gray tabby she-cat with silver eyes and white  
paws and chest and some times hums in her sleep

GREYPAW—gray and black tabby tom

QUEENS:

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

FEATHERPELT—gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS:

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat


	4. Allegiance RiverClan

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER: REEDSTAR—black tom

DEPUTY: MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT:  
WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW (black tom with pure white stripes)

WARRIORS:

SEAPELT— sea blue with pure white chest and dark blue stripes she-cat  
APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

CURLFEATHER—pale brown she-cat

PODLIGHT—gray-and-white tom

HERONWING—dark gray-and-black tom

SHIMMERPELT—silver she-cat  
APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW

LIZARDTAIL—light brown tom

HAVENPELT—black-and-white she-cat

PERCHWING—gray-and-white she-cat

BRACKENPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat

JAYCLAW—gray tom

BREEZEWIND—gray tabby-and-white tom with yellow eyes

OWLNOSE—brown tabby tom

SHADEPELT—dark brown she-cat

FOXNOSE—russet tabby tom

NIGHTHEART—dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

CYPRESSBARK—brown-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes  
APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW

APPRENTICE:

BLUEPAW—blueish white tom with blue eyes and gray paws

SILVERPAW—beautiful silver-and-white she-cat

WHITEPAW—grayish white she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

LAKEHEART—gray tabby she-cat

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

WAVESTREAM—silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail

ELDERS:

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

SNEEZECLOUD—gray-and-white tom(stopped being a warrior because  
he kept distracting the prey with his sneeze, he decided to retire)

MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat


	5. Prologue

A half-moon glowed in the smooth flowing river, so the half-moon reflected in the water, looking silver. The silence was broken only by the wind blowing the grass and leafs on the ground from leaf-fall, and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

There was a few shadow's who ran pass, making the leafs from the ground fly up, like they were flying pass instead. The shadow's are revealed to be two cats. One is a tom with unusual colors on his fur, he had flame like patterns that were red and orange and a midnight purple fur. Surprisingly the tom had a pair of wing which is unusual for a cat to have. The other was a she-cat having pure white fur and red and blue paws. The she-cat is holding a kit's scruff with her mouth. The kit has combined colors and patterns of the two cats, who appear to be the parents to this kit.

They're running, running faster and faster as they can, each second. They are running from something, something twice as big as them. Not the size of a dog, but a bear. The two cats were trying to find shelter to sleep for the night. But they accidentally went into a bears cave where the bear, that's chasing them, was still in there. They're running out of breath, running out of time to live in this world. They must find someplace to hide their kit before it can not have a full cat life.

Then… they only saw black. They didn't make it. The bear slandered them, gone for good. But... something's not right, where did the kit go. The kit was not near the parents dead bodies. But was in the tall grass, still alive and breathing, making little meow squeaks like trying to say 'where's mommy and daddy. I can't feel them anywhere.' The bear didn't scent the kit so it went back to it's cave, satisfied that it killed it's intruders.

The kit was alone, it was about a few days old, it's too young to fend for itself in the wild. Thankfully, there were two twolegs walking in the forest for their camping trip back to their home. One was female and the other a male. While they were walking the female heard tiny meows from in the tall grass. She suspect it was a kit meowing for help. She ran to where the meowing was from, the male ran after her, not knowing what's going on, "Where are you going." he said.

"I hear something, like tiny meows. I think it's a kit who needs help. Come on!" the female said, urging him to speed up.

When they got to the sound, they saw the kit…, as well as the parents of the kit. They were shocked and saddened by what happened here. The female picked up the kitten, making sure it doesn't have any injuries, thank goodness it didn't. The female was relieved for the kitten to be alright, but when she looked at the male near to the parents she remembered about them, having sadness in her eyes. The male examined the two cats pulse's… the male looked at the female and shooked his head, she was struck with grief and sadness for the parents and the kit.

They were really dead. "W-well since t-they're gone, c-can we keep the kit. Please." the female said, begged the male for them to keep the kit, her eyes filled with tears. "Sure, we can keep it." he answered, the female was thrilled and then was thinking of a name for it. "Let's call her… Shadow!" "That's a perfect name." the male said smiling. "We'll keep you safe for now on."

_'The one that protects will win in the end'_

Meanwhile in ThunderClan, in the nursery there was a kit with flame like patterns and a midnight coat with unusual wings. It was sound asleep, but then something happened where the kit didn't notice but soon the others will. There was a star appearing with light in the kit's little mane that it had, might resembling some cats death.

_'A cat will be evil, but a hero in the end.'_


	6. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

"Come ooon Moonkit, you're taking forever to open your eyes!" a she-kit said begging for her sister to open her eyes. "Yeah. We opened our eyes three weeks ago, now you're taking a moon to open your's." "Hazelkit and Sunkit, let your sister take time to open her eyes. You two might be pressuring her, and if you keep that up, maybe she won't open them ever and that you won't go outside." a she-cat said being a clever mother when she talked to her kits. "Ok Ok! We'll be patient!" they said in unison "Moonkit, just…, open them soon, ok?" Hazelkit said, wanting her sister to play with them soon. _"Ok"_ Moonkit said in her thoughts, giving a little smile.

In Moonkit's dream, it was all black, until a grey blue she-cat, a fiery ginger tom, and a brown tabby tom approched her. While they were walking towards her, she can tell that they are the dead cat from a Clan in the stars that her mother would talk about, when Moonkit and her sibling's eyes were still closed. StarClan. "StarClan cats!" Moonkit said in a mumble, amazed to see them in their beautiful starry pelts her mother talked about the most.

Seeing them made her remember about the lullaby her mother sang to her, and only her, that made her calm and happy, and made her warm inside, ...she then hummed the words she knew so well, and remembering her mother's voice, so it'll sound like they're singing together.

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.

You make me happy  
When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
'Cause you are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.

You make me happy  
When skies are gray.

You'll never know, dear,  
Just how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

"That is beautiful lullaby that you just sang" the grey blue she-cat said with the most calming voice Moonkit has ever heard. "T-Thanks" Moonkit said, a little shy. "Don't be afraid little one, we thought that your song was amazing." the fiery ginger tom said. "Now. let's introduce ourselves. I'm Firestar. The grey blue she-cat is Bluestar and the brown tabby tom is Bramblestar...and I assume you know these names, right?" "Yes. I do know those names by heart. My mom told me and my littermates, stories about you three from her mother's mom from the elders." she explained.

Suddenly, the ground, was shaking. Moonkit was getting scared by the sudden setting change, that she looked behind her without thinking, while the was still shaking. She then remembered the three StarClan cats. She turned back around, to see them gone. 'What's happening?' there was a big flash of light, and the ground stopped shaking, she had to cover her eyes that it was so bright to see. Then… there was a cat, it was not a StarClan cat or even a Dark Forest cat… but a strange cat that looks like as a full grown warrior.

But something was happening, the cat was protecting some kits and queens that were expecting kits, but...protecting from who? Moonkit realised there was a big shadow in front of them, then the cat slashed it in half, making it look like the cat kill it. Then it all went black, she couldn't see anything until she heard a voice. "The one that protects, will win in the end."

Moonkit woke up. She got up, confused of what happened in that dream. She was about to go outside of the nursery then felt a tiny pebble hit her in the back of her head. She looked back to see two kits that might of hit her with the pebble. There was a Firestar look alike kit but with yellow paws and tail tip and there was a Mosskit look alike kit but with greenish yellow eyes and yellow tabby stripes, still with pale gray-and-white slouches.

"Hey, look, it's Moonkit. Looks like she finally opened her eyes." "Ya, finally." The two said, spatted out finally like saying mouse dung as in..., they did not want her to open her eyes and hopefully she would die instead. Hazelkit and Sunkit stopped playing to see Moonkit's eyes are open, her eyes was a beautiful shade of sky blue. They were so happy to see her up and about and wanted to tell her to go outside with them, so they can play together for the first time.

But then suddenly, they saw Firekit and Mosskit going towards her with smug looks on their faces. Something is gonna happen, and it's not good. "We were, heh, just, wondering… Why were you born with wings. It's rare to see any kind of cat with wings." Moonkit looked at one of her sides, seeing a feathered wing with the under feathers red, instead of the midnight purple like her fur and top feathers. "But… this WILL… cause trouble with other Clans. As well our own" Firekit said. "Ya, were hoping when we're all apprentice's, that at our first gathering, we hope that the four leaders will kick you out of ThunderClan and never return." Mosskit said.

Moonkit was horrified of what they said, and she believed in them. But who wouldn't, she's two moon's old, her eyes were closed this whole time, never interacted with them. Hazelkit and Sunkit knew that they were taking this, too far. They were angry, they were about to stop them, about they're taunting and lying. Until they heard a voice within the nursery.

"Firekit, Mosskit, please stop that at once!" the voice said frustrated with her kits, saying mean things to a kit who just opened her eyes. Hazelkit knew that voice, it was Sparkpelt's! " You know very well to not taunt and tell lies to a kit, even that she just opened her eyes" Sparkpelt explained, with anger in her eyes. "Now, go to the elders, they might have a few stories to tell." "Bu-!" "NOW!" The two of them were startled by the raise of their mother's voice and did what they were told.

As Sparkpelt watch her kits walk out of the entrance of the nursery, she looked over to Moonkit who looks a little startled, "Are you ok little one, I'm sorry if I scared you a little." "Yea Moonkit, are you hurt?" Sunkit said, worried, and Hazelkit at his side, also worried. "I'm ok, they threw a tiny pebble at my head, it didn't hurt that much, and, it's ok Sparkpelt, I-I forgive you." Moonkit explained, trying to give a smile without showing fear of what Firekit and Mosskit said. But… they were right, the wings that Moonkit bare might be a burden, maybe the Clans will fear that she will become too powerful when she's full grown.

"Hey, don't listen to them, they're mouse-brains. Now come on, me and Sunkit want to go outside, since you opened your eyes. Want to play warrior?" Hazelkit said, reassuring Moonkit of the two bullies, and wanting to play with her for such a long time. "Ok." Hazelkit was excited, so was Sunkit, as they both ran out of the nursery and Moonkit walking out seeing they both started, she felt someone was staring at her. She turn to where the elders den is, to see Firekit and Mosskit were the ones, staring at her, with evil like grins. Moonkit just looked at them, with horrified eyes.


End file.
